A forklift is a vehicle used to transport a load such as a pallet, boards, logs, etc. from one location to another. The vehicle has forwardly projecting tines which can be raised and lowered relative to the ground. The tines are engaged under the load and raised above the ground. Then the vehicle is driven to the load destination and the load deposited at that location. Usually, the forklift is mounted to the front of a vehicle which is dedicated to that purpose. These vehicles are quite expensive and accordingly, they are used primarily at construction and loading sites where they can be operated continually to justify their high cost.
In many situations around the home or farm it would be highly desirable to have such apparatus in order to move heavy objects from one location to another. For example, when cutting down trees for firewood, it would be desirable to be able to use such a lift to transport the cut logs from the wooded area to a stack closer to the house. Such a lift, in order to be cost effective, would have to attach to a vehicle normally found around the house or farm.